


Those Things You Do

by allflavoursofkink (Iolre)



Series: Sherstrade Flavours [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sherlock's Voice, Sherstrade, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolre/pseuds/allflavoursofkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a thing for Sherlock's voice, and sometimes Sherlock takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me for whatever smut you want [here!](http://allflavoursofkink.tumblr.com) :D I take all Sherlock pairings and all kinks. ;)

Sherlock pulled off of Greg’s cock with a wet noise, feeling the man heave underneath him, whimpers escaping his mouth. “God, Sherlock,” Greg panted. “Your mouth.”

“My mouth?” Sherlock quirked an eyebrow. “Hands on the headboard.” Obediently Greg’s hands grasped the head of the bed, and a blush appeared on his cheeks. He knew what was coming, then. “You like my mouth, don’t you?” Shifting, he laid on his side next to Greg. He propped his head up with one hand and slid the other down his body, taking his cock into his hand. Greg stifled a groan, watching Sherlock stroke himself in slow, lazy motions.

“You like watching me suck you off,” Sherlock murmured, eyes half-lidded. “With my lips, stretched around your cock. Imagine me kissing my way down your body, finally taking you in my mouth, swallowing you all the way down.” Greg shuddered next to him, and his cock was thick against his belly, precome pooling on his stomach. “I would swallow around you, enjoy the way your cock pulses in my mouth. It’s a delightful sensation. One would call it erotic, even.”

Sherlock threw his head back as he continued to lazily stroke himself. He was hard in his hand, and arousal throbbed through his body, but he couldn’t come yet. “I would pull off, and you would sob. You always do. I would make you suck my fingers, get two of my fingers wet for you. Once you sucked them for me so that they were nice and wet, I would take just the head of your cock into my mouth, and suck lightly, massaging the fraenulum with my tongue.”

Greg moaned, loudly, and Sherlock smirked, noting that his knuckles were white due to the force of his grip. “I would circle, spreading your saliva all around you, before carefully, carefully pressing in. Just to the first knuckle, just enough to breach you, to leave you wanting more. You would press back against my finger, moan, wanting more but unable to get it because I would have you pinned down.”

“Fuck,” Greg hissed, his eyes falling closed, soft little wanting noises escaping him.

“Oh, yes, but not yet. I would slide in the rest of the way, curve my finger, find your prostate, and you would gasp and buck underneath me, trying to get more.” Sherlock smiled, slowing his hand on his cock. The arousal was building up too quickly, and he didn’t want to come before his partner. He was rather enjoying himself. “I would add some lubrication, at that point - would not want you uncomfortable, after all. I would slide two fingers in, glide them over your prostate, while I mouthed at your cock, sucking occasionally, before pulling off.”

Sherlock shivered, caught up in his own imagination. Greg looked wrecked next to him, eyes shut, a blush covering his chest and neck. He was sweaty, disheveled, and Sherlock unconsciously licked his lips. “I would trail my mouth down to your arse, and lick and suck and fuck you with my tongue until I could easily press three fingers into your slick hole.”

He was gratified to see that Greg’s breathing had sped up. Almost there, then. “I would slide into you, with my cock, fucking you hard and fast, aiming to press against your prostate, just as you like it.” Sherlock shuddered, having to take another breath to focus, his hand stilling on his cock. “I would pound into you, and you would moan underneath me, taking it all, whimpering and wanting more.” There was a strangled moan next to him and Greg came onto his chest, untouched. Sherlock’s pace increased on his cock, and it was only a few short strokes before his mind went blank, groaning Greg’s name as he came onto his partner’s stomach.

Once Sherlock came down he opened his eyes, barely aware that he had closed them. “God, your voice,” Greg muttered affectionately. Sherlock smirked and wiped their stomachs off before pulling Greg close. The two men quickly fell asleep, limbs tangled together.


End file.
